


That's Not Cricket

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Be My Hetalia, Brotherly Relationship, Cricket, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand learns a valuable lesson from America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Be My Hetalia gift for gimme_a_fish.

“Sealand,” the blonde man called out as he rose from his seat to where the boy had just entered the airport.

“America!” The little boy rushed over to the teen. He wore a backpack that bounced as he ran.

“I think you’ve gotten bigger since I saw you.”

“I grew two centimeters.”

“How is Sweden doing?”

“He’s fine.” Sealand smiled brightly up at America.

Sweden was going to be busy in “meetings” with Finland. England was planning to do… something… to France. No one was exactly sure what, no one really wanted to know what. It had involved England buying three dozen frogs. With Sealand’s normal guardians being indisposed, that meant someone would need to watch the boy. Sealand has pushed hard for America. 

“What do you say to a Happy Meal?”

“I’m too old now for a Happy Meal!”

“So, adult meal and the toy?”

“Yes.”

“Got it.”

A short walk down the hallway was the McDonalds. America had a Big Mac. He ordered Sealand a ten piece chicken nuggets along with one of the Power Rangers Samurai toys. As they ate Sealand swung his legs back and forth over the floor and America occasionally stole some of his fries while he was not looking.

“So what are we going to do, America? Laser tag? Video games? American football?”

“No so fast, kiddo, I promised England that your visit would be educational.”

“Awww, but he doesn’t need to know. I promise not to tell him.”

“No, I keep my word. So, tomorrow I am going to take to you to one of my historic sites.”

“That is so lame. You are as bad as jerk England.”

“It is called Kennywood.”

“Kennywod?”

“It is an amusement park,” America said with a smile.

“You mean like roller coasters?”

America nodded.

“You have the best historic sites ever! You are so much cooler than England.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I hate jerk England. He makes me play cricket.”

“You don’t like playing cricket?”

“No, I can never bowl England out.” Sealand frowned.

“Is that all?”

“It is a big deal! He promised he would recognize me if I could bowl him out.”

“So, you need help?”

“What do you know about cricket? You don’t even play it.”

“Not anymore, but I used to play all the time.”

“You did?”

“I played all the time with my dad.”

“Your dad?”

America quickly changed the subject, “Finish up your fries before I eat them.” America laughed as he stole three fries and put them in his mouth.

“Hey!”

The day was spent just hanging out at America’s home. The next day they went to western Pennsylvania to visit the historic site that just so happened to have roller coasters. It was the day after that Sealand woke up to find America dressed for cricket.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“I’m going to teach you how to bowl England out.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

The rest of the day was spent at a local park. Soon America had arranged an impromptu match. Sealand was still a bit bored most of the time. America seemed like he was having a blast. It really did not matter what sport America played, as long as he was playing one he had fun. Still, between America and a man from India, Sealand found himself learning what he was doing wrong before and came up with a few ideas on how to get England.

Sealand spent four more days with America before he had to go back to Europe. For once, Sealand was excited to go back to England’s house. It was only three days later that England decided it was time to play cricket.

“I don’t want to play cricket, jerk.”

“You are going to play. When you grow up you will learn to appreciate it.”

“I don’t want to!”

“How about this: if you can bowl me out then I will recognize you as a nation.”

“Alright. But I want to bowl first.”

“Of course,” England said as if he was indulging a petulant child.

Soon, Sealand found himself standing on the pitch. In his hand was a red ball with white stitches. England stood with a bat in hand and a smirk on his face.

Sealand started running. He wound his arm back and threw it overarm, keeping his elbow straight. England moved his bat, ready to hit the ball. The red ball hit the grass and bounced, changing direction. England only had time for his green eyes to widen before the ball hit him in the groin.

England dropped to the ground in pain.

“This game isn’t so bad,” Sealand said with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The "dad" that America refers to is George Washington. He really liked cricket and played himself.


End file.
